Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fond
by Pah Jay
Summary: Lovino has fallen in love with Antonio, they have even started dating after talking to each other for almost ten years. The only problem? They are almost five-hundred miles apart. How could they possibly keep going like this? And what is this 'surprise' that Antonio keeps talking about? I suck at summaries, sorry. Rated for over the internet sexy times and later chapters!
1. Chapter 1 - Lovino

It had been almost ten years since Lovino Vargas had met his pen pal from Spain. He could remember being in High School Freshmen year, fifteen years old and a very antisocial teenager who didn't get along too well with others. When his homeroom teacher noticed this, she decided to help the Italian out.

"Why don't you try and get a pen pal?" She asked kindly, sitting down with Lovino after she had asked for him to stay after school one afternoon.

"That sounds stupid. I don't need anyone else but myself."

The teacher frowned, sighing softly as she handed the younger a piece a paper with a name and an email.

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo._

_xxxxx _

_Barcelona, Spain._

The Italian's eyebrows knitted together as he stared down at it, rolling his eyes before stuffing the paper into his bag with a huff. "Maybe I will try it, but it just sounds stupid and unnecessary, honestly."

"You will enjoy it. He is open and has stated to our school that he would really like someone to talk to. Just try it at least once." She offered, smiling as she stood up and walked back to her own desk, waving to her student. "He is a Sophomore at a nice private school in Spain. Antonio is a very nice boy and you should give it a try."

Lovino huffed and shook his head, slinging his bag over his shoulder and bidding his teacher farewell before leaving to meet his brother in the front of the school, just wanting to get home already.

_Antonio? _He thought for a moment, rolling his eyes as they walked home. _What a stupid idea. I don't need some damn pen pal._

But..maybe it wouldn't be too bad?

Later that night, Lovino sat on his bed with his laptop and sent the other teenager an email.

**A.N:::** Hello! Ahh I am a little scared to post this, to be honest. This is my first real chaptered story that won't be posted on Wattpad, woah. But, this will be cute, very cute you have no idea, but it may be a little slow. Hope you enjoy, and please R&amp;R 3

psssst sorry for my awkwardness I am so scared rn huhu


	2. Chapter 2 - Antonio

Being in a rich, wealthy family was never as fun as people thought, especially when you have parents who shelter you more than you would like. That was exactly what Antonio hated about his family. His older brother had rebelled when he got into his early teens and ran away from home, which lead to the Spanish teen becoming the only heir to their father's business and making his parents do everything in their power to keep him by their sides and make sure he never left.

It has been like this for almost three years. Antonio has lost all of his friends since he was never allowed to leave the perimeter of the large house, and the people he spoke to at his private school were only there during the school day and never when they let out. He had no way to get in touch with anyone, no one at all. Not even his best friends he has had since he was very little. For the poor sixteen year old teenager, that was something to ruin his life and he had grown depressed while he spent all of his time in his house.

So, when he heard about a signup to get a pen pal from Italy, Antonio jumped at the chance and met with his teacher quickly after school to put down his email and be ready to get someone he could talk to. In secret, of course. Something that Antonio got to keep up with, at least, was his email. His parents never kept up with it and now it would give him a chance to meet some new kids! Oh, he couldn't wait!

"Hola hijo, you seem oddly happy today." The voice of his nursemaid hit his ears, Antonio smiling over to her as he walked to the large staircase with a soft hum.

"Huh? Oh, I guess so." He smiled, trying not to look hurt as he realized the reason she was here so late was because his parents would be working late into the night and would not have time to see their son to bed, even though he was much older for that, he liked the feeling of someone hugging him and bidding him goodnight.

"What is it getting you like this?"

"Ahh..we just started a new book, and it is good so far. I am really enjoying it." He lied, not wanting anyone to know about his new secret. And to his surprise, his secret would start sooner than he thought.

When he walked up to his room and opened his laptop, he was surprised to see he had gotten an email already from someone not on his contacts. He grinned brightly as his eyes scanned the screen.

_Ciao. My name is Lovino Vargas. I am fifteen and attend High School as a Freshman in Italy. I live with my twin brother and our grandfather in Florence._

Antonio was happy as he read, but the next few lines surprised him, even making him laugh.

_Look, my teacher told me to do this damn thing because I am too quiet and need to make a friend, so just act like you are enjoying yourself while doing this. _

When he finished reading the email, the Spaniard sighed softly, hugging himself at the thought that he finally had someone to constantly talk to, unless this guy was just planning on sending one email and then forgetting about it all later.. With hope in his chest, Antonio began to type up his own reply, smiling and laughing to himself the whole while.

And that is how their story began.

**This was mostly just a start up for the both of them! Next chapter will be a few years in the future. I hope people will enjoy this, though, I was so excited to get it started up!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Best Friends

**Third chapter, yay! I am hoping to get two of these in every week, so lets see how that goes! This is basiclly a filler chapter, to me at least. Not much happens in it, but it is just going in deeper with poor Toni and his college ;w; Oh well, it is a chapter, and next one will be a very good chapter, promise!**

**Ahh and thank you to the people who have followed this, I got so happy and asdfg, people like it ;; Oh, and excuse Lovi and his illerterate texting, haha I cannot be the only one who sees him texting like this, right?**

**Oh well, enjoy lovelies!**

Three years have passed since Lovino had sent that fateful letter to Antonio. They have sent back to each other every day they could, becoming best friends over the time they had spent talking to each other for so long. And as of recently, they have even started video chatting over Skype, spending so much more time late into the night just discussing everything that has been going on.

Antonio would be graduating from his school this year, and he has already started applying to small junior universities to get into. His parents are loosening their hold on their son since he had turned eighteen last month and were planning on helping him pay for any college he wanted to go to. A junior one was good for now, since he hasn't even found a university he wants to go to yet. It was all happening so fast now, how was he supposed to even decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his life? A few ideas come to mind, but he was just scared shitless, to be honest.

"Lovi, it is so scary!" The Spaniard whined as they spoke over video, frowning at his friend when he just laughed.

"Idiot. If I could, I would just choose a random major and get it over with..how could you not be ready for this?" This just made Antonio sigh, trying his best to figure out how to explain to Lovino just how hard it really was to find what you wanted to do.

"I was talking to my mama and she said she could see me being a school teacher. What do you think?" It was true that Antonio loved kids, so maybe elementary school teacher, or middle school? Just not high school, hell no.

Lovino made a face as he thought, shrugging. "Well, to me I wouldn't want to be surrounded by snot nosed brats all the time, especially high schoolers, fuck no! But, if that is your cup of tea, then all power to you! Just do whatever makes _you _happy, nobody else but you."

"Aw, Lovi thanks! Glad you care about my happiness!" He cooed softly, tilting his head a bit as he took his time to just stare at Lovino for a bit, his smile softening.

Antonio had, well..his feelings for Lovino had grown a little more than friendly, and it was hard to deny how he felt. But, he didn't want to tell the other.. He didn't even know if he liked men! Antonio had found out long ago that he liked men more than women, though not many people knew that, not even Lovino. And being so far away from each other, it would just end in disaster. Nothing less than disaster, but that still didn't stop him from feeling that way, sadly.

"Shut up, idiota. I just want to make sure you don't get stuck in some shit hole of a job." He mumbled softly, looking over as he heard his parents yell up to him to start getting ready for bed. Was it already that late? Lovino sighed heavily, ending the breath in a long groan. "Damnit, they are nagging at me to go to bed now."

That made Antonio frown, not ready to stop talking to him yet. He was never ready to stop talking to Lovino. "Are you not tired yet? If you're not, then maybe we could text for a little longer? I am still not tired yet." The Spaniard whined, giving him lovable puppy eyes and batting his eyes sweetly. Lovino was silent, but couldn't hold back a held off laugh and roll his eyes.

"You are so helpless..fine, I will text you in a minute."

"Ah! Gracias, mi amigo! I need to go talk to my parents anyways before they go to bed, so I will talk to you in a little while." He smiled sweetly, waving to Lovino and bidding him farewell for now.

It was a little lie when Antonio said he was going to talk to his parents. They were working late, again, and so he was left with his nursemaid, Elena. Whenever he talked about his mother, he really meant Elena. After having spent so much time with her ever since he was little, it was almost like she was really his mother anyways. She was so kind and always listened to him. She even helped him find good colleges to go to.

A stroke of luck came Antonio's way last year when his father found out that his nephew, Antonio's eldest cousin, was wanting to be in the line to own the business as well. And the reason that was so good for the teenager was because he didn't want to own anything in the first place. And when he told his father that, his cousin was immediately put at the top of the list for taking over when his time came. It made Antonio so happy to know he wouldn't be stuck in that deadbeat job when he was older, so happy that he could now look for a different career route and find a job that he would actually be happy to go to everyday. That being said, was time to talk to Elena and see what she has found out about the universities in Spain.

"Ah, Elena? Have you found anything out about that Junior University?" He asked, walking into the living area where she sat on the family computer.

"You won't believe the schools I've found, hijo. But..I know you have been wanting to start small, but if you still want to go on that school teacher route we were discussing earlier, than I have found a perfect school for you!" She grinned, pulling up a website for a college.

"Huh? But, wouldn't it be better for me to go to a Junior University first?" He asked, a little nervous at the idea of actually starting out in the real world so easily.

Elena smiled, reaching to hold his arm reassuringly. "Do not worry..I have talked to some of my friends who have become teachers. With this school I found, you just need to take a four year college, get your degree, take a few tests, and you could possibly start by the time you are twenty-four!" She sounded so excited, her smile only growing as she pulled up the page she found on teaching jobs. "You just pick which grade level you would want to teach, and everything will be set!"

Antonio was quiet for a moment as he just read over the page, his face brightening as he looked over everything and smiled brightly. "Elena..you have done so much for me, it is crazy. I like the idea, just let me sleep on it first..I want to just think about it for now." He sighed softly, but still smiled nonetheless. It sounded so perfect, it had to have been difficult though..

"Of course, just try and think of the good it would bring you, Antonio."

With that, they bid each other good night, Elena giving Antonio a firm hug and even a kiss to his forehead, both laughing as they waved and went their separate ways. Elena would be here until his parents showed up, just so they knew that their son hasn't run away. Even though they have loosened the hold on their son, they still kept him on a tight leash.

When Antonio got upstairs, he grabbed his phone and immediately grinned when he saw the text from Lovino, sighing happily as the college pressures lifted a bit.

'Looooovi! I need a hug :c ' He quickly texted him, starting to get changed into more comfortable clothes and lay down so he could be ready for if he got too tired when talking to him.

'calm down toni. what happened? ur parents up ur ass or something?'

'No..university is just scary. You will have to deal with it next year, si? I feel so bad for you!'

They went on about that for a good while, both just teasing each other on the university card for a while to pass the time. But, the tone got a little more serious when they both realized that once they were both in university, there wouldn't be too many late night skype calls, and their emails and texting may only be a few times a week. The work load would be terrible, especially when Lovino gets a job, since Antonio will be more than a little set.

'You'll keep trying to talk to me, si Lovi? Won't forget about your best friend?'

'of course not..i just need to be careful with my time.'

It took the elder teen a bit longer to send back this time, scared that their friendship would hit a bump in the road with how busy they would both be.

'I will miss always being able to talk to you.'

'oh shut up, you make it sound like we r some stupid married couple.'

'Aw, we bicker like old married couples jajaja But, really. I like talking to you afterall, I will be sad, you know?'

'i guess..but still, calm down. we will still be able to talk.'

'Gracias Lovinito c: '

'whatever, bastardo.'

They talked for a little while longer, both just trying to enjoy each others company as best as they could. Antonio really wanted to tell him about his feelings..but that would have to happen later. Both of them were a little more than just stressed out now, so he didn't want to bother him too much about it now.

He would do that soon, though.


	4. Chapter 4 - He Keeps Me Warm

**Finally, the best chapter of the story! (At least to me ;w;) Thank you to the new followers, ahhh I am so happy omg**

"Happy 21st Birthday Lovi!" The cheery Spanish voice rang over the laptop speakers, making Lovino scoff and roll his eyes, even if he couldn't stop that affectionate smile that crossed his lips.

It had now been six years that the two men have been speaking to each other, both having grown closer as time passed. The spoke more than just a few times a week, but everyday. Even while Antonio and Lovino were still going to college. And since he has finally moved out, it was so much easier to talk without his parents bothering him, same for Lovino too. Now that they both lived on their own, it was so much easier to talk to each other all the time. Lovino was studying at a junior college right now, and he was even running on an art scholarship to a nice university in Italy after finishing junior. Antonio decided on getting a primary school teacher education, seeing as though his love for kids was fairly big and he wanted to spread knowledge to the younger generation. Or just the fact that little kids were the cutest thing on the planet!

Well, other than Lovino.

Yeah, even after another three years, he was still having troubles getting his true feelings through. It was hard, okay?! But now, he had a little help trying to get him to do it. Last year, he did find out Lovino was gay, which was a big relief. It would at least be easier now that he knew at least that. And..well, he was kinda planning on telling him today. He had an idea, and since it was his birthday, it would be even better. And, since they were already basically flirting with each other none stop, he had the perfect idea on how to ask him out!

A few months ago, Antonio had asked Lovino what his favorite song was, and once he found out that is was a love song, he was all over the idea on singing to Lovino. His favorite song, and it would be dedicated to him, a love song to him from Antonio.

"Idiota, I told you I was going to be busy today, didn't I? We need to hurry. Feliciano wants to take me out for dinner." The Italian sighed, hunching over a bit. He didn't really want to leave, he just wanted to stay here and talk to Antonio. Not that he would admit it allowed, though.. But, it was true.

"Don't worry Lovi, it is really good! I got you a present!" He was almost jumping with excitement, happy to finally be able to do this for Lovino. Telling the younger man to wait for a moment, he got up and went to grab his laptop from the corner of the room, coming back with it in hand and smiling a little sweeter. "I have a song for you, okay?"

Lovino was a little surprised at this, but he didn't show it other than the blush that dusted his cheeks. He would show his excitement for a second. No no no, that would be so embarrassing if he knew how happy, excited..

"Okay, here we go.."

Antonio let out a soft sigh before he started strumming the strings on his guitar. It wasn't long before Lovino knew what the song was, and his eyes started to widen and heart hammered in his chest.

_He says I smell like safety and home_

_I named both of his eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"_

_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good._

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_He keeps me warm, He keeps me warm._

_What's your middle name?_

_Do you hate your job?_

_Do you fall in love too easily?_

_What's your favorite word?_

_You like kissing guys?_

_Can I call you baby?_

_Yeah, yeah._

_He says that people stare 'cuz we look so good together_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_He keeps me warm, he keeps me warm._

_I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays._

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_He keeps me warm, he keeps me warm._

Lovino felt his heart hammering in his chest, breathing a little heavier as he bit his lip and tried to calm down his blush because _fuck he must've looked like a stupid idiot! _But, it was hard to calm down the blush when he heard the cords for the chorus again, but this time, with different words.

_And I need to get this out to you,_

_to make sure you understand._

_Lovi, Lovi, Lovi-ino.._

_You make me smile, you make me laugh._

_And I need to tell you how I feel,_

_get my true feelings to you._

_My love, my love, my love._

_You keep me warm, you keep me warm._

And now it was Antonio's turn to blush, to go silent from how awkward that was and how embarrassing it must've been for Lovino. But, he was happy to know that his feelings were out in the open and nothing would stop him from taking them back. God, had his heart ever beat this fast?

"Uhh.."

For the first time in a long time, Antonio was at a loss for words. He was so scared right now, for so many different reasons. The biggest was the fact that if this didn't go well, Lovino would probably laugh at his stupidity and never talk to him again. Or maybe he didn't feel the same way or didn't want to try? Or..maybe the distance between them would be too much? Damnit, this was so difficult.

"S-so, what did you think, Lovino?" He asked, his voice a bit more serious as he set his guitar to the side.

Lovino was quiet for a while, not even looking up at the screen and just staring at the floor with a flushed expression. He wasn't sure what to say, damnit! What he supposed to say? He had thought about how he has felt about Antonio for a long time, and he had come to the conclusion that he..may like him..a little bit? He knew there was something. Whenever he thought about Antonio, his heart would race and his stomach would do little flips. It was obvious that he liked him..and maybe even a little more than just like him, it was hard to tell, really. But, he gave a soft sigh and finally looked up, tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

They both just stared at each other on the screen, this being the longest lasting silence they've have since the first started video chatting with each other. But, it wasn't awkward anymore, and both knew that. Antonio could tell when Lovino finally cracked the slightest of smiles and actually let his tears fall down his cheeks. Lovino could tell when Antonio let out a nervous laugh and smiled brightly while leaning in closer to the computer.

"I-I never would have thought you would be such a damn sap.." The younger mumbled softly, swallowing nervously as he shook his head and sighed softly. "Bu-but..fuck, that was amazing." He didn't think that was a good reaction, but it was amazing, the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him. It made Lovino really understand how he felt, and even if he still wasn't too comfortable with telling Antonio yet, he wanted to let him know he felt the same.

Antonio, though, couldn't have been happier with how Lovino reacted, and a part of him felt like he really did understand how he felt about the other man now. "Then, uhm, d-do you understand what I was trying to say, Lovino? I could understand if you didn't want to-"

"Do-don't say anything else! I..god I didn't want to say it, this is so embarrassing.." He groaned softly, rubbing his red eyes to make the tears go away. But, when he looked back up, he was smile the most beautiful smile Antonio had ever seen. It made his heart skip a few beats, and he didn't waste time in getting on to his feelings.

"I really like you, Lovino Vargas." He blurted out, making the both of them go silent for a moment before anything else happened. It was like the world stopped, nothing was happening, neither one let out a breath and neither one dared to speak another word. It lasted for a good minute, and then Antonio spoke up again. "I-I didn't want it to sound like that. Damn, this isn't romantic at all."

Lovino shook his head, finally doing something other than looking like a complete idiot. The surprising thing? Lovino Vargas was still smiling, never stopping. Has he ever even been happy this long before? But, he was still having trouble getting the words out to Antonio. This was harder than it seemed. "I-I..I th-think it was romantic, and i-it was just fine.." He sputtered, voice soft and low, almost affectionate. And then, the words Antonio has waited for so long to hear came.

"And I really like you, too."

It was quick, messy and most of all out of the blue, but both of them were being true to each other. They were smiling and laughing like the idiots they were, but they were also happy. Antonio hadn't planned for it to turn out like this, but he defiantly was happy with the results.

Sadly, for the both of them, Feliciano came early to pick up Lovino and take him out for his birthday dinner. But, neither one of them wanted to part ways just yet. They just told each other how they both feel, how were they supposed to seperate already?! But, they both agreed to talk this out for the rest of the night, both wanting to know how long it had been like this and how they would even make this work. They were almost five-hundred miles away from each other! But, they would make this work. Nothing would stop them from trying.

**Okay, this chapter was a little rushed, but I was just excited to get it out ;v; Next one will be better huhu**

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Caught

Nine years. Had it really been that long? They had only met through emails and awkward skype calls, but they were both so in love with each other. They have been dating for almost three years now, online of course. But that didn't matter to either of them. Though, they would much rather see each other in person, that is obvious.

Of course they wanted to meet each other in person, wanted to hug, kiss, touch skin to skin, and in more ways than one.. They were growing men, and they had their..urges, like everyone else in the world. And at some point in their relationship, it got up to the point of..well, 'sexting', as everyone calls it. It started out as simple texts, mostly teasing each other, but then.. Well, they started exchanging pictures and more explicit phone calls. So, that is what was going on now, late at night after both have finished up their duties. It had started out like a normal phone call, but now both were panting over the phone, touching themselves at the thought of their lover.

Antonio was currently whispering dirty statements in Spanish to the other male, knowing how much Lovino loved it. Just simple things. How hot he must've looked right now, how much he wished he could see Lovino, how much he turned him on, other things along that line.

It wasn't long before a gasp could be heard from the other line, a sign that Lovino was getting close to his release. Antonio smirked as his hand moved up his own member slowly, letting out a moan of his own as his thoughts came up with the images of Lovino going down on him, sucking in all the right placed and rubbing him just right.. "I love thinking about you, what we would actually be doing if we were together." He spoke softly over the line, trying to keep himself together as Lovino let out another spine tingling moan. The most beautiful sound to ever hit Antonio's ears.

Lovino was so close, making it known to Antonio is soft, raspy moans as he bucked up into his hand eagerly. Just a few more strokes, and he would cu-

"Lovino, are you ready to go- _MIO DIO_!"

Everything came to an abrupt end when the shrill voice of Feliciano could even be heard on Antonio's end of the line. Lovino through his phone to the side and covered himself up with his blanket, cursing himself for even giving Feliciano a key to his apartment when he should have saw something like this coming. "Ge-get out, fucker!"

Felciano didn't think twice about running out, both of their faces flushed and hoping to forget this ever happened by the end of the day.

Lovino reach for his phone with a shaky hand, sighing heavily as he made sure Antonio was still there before talking. "Uh-uhh..I-I am sorry about that, I forgot I had plans with Feliciano.." He mumbled, hearing muffled on the other line and growling. "What the fuck are you laughing at?!"

"Lo siento, amor..th-the fact that this actually happened is kinda funny. At least it wasn't the both of us actually there for him to see.."

**Wow haha okay. Bad filler chapter is bad. vERY BAD. Haven't been able to update because my laptop turned to crap, but I am getting a new one this week hopefully! Sorry for the bad chapter, I will have a cuter one up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading, and drop a review to tell me what you think of this! 3**


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprises

Today was the day. The day Antonio would break the best news he has heard thus far in his life.

Just a few months ago, Antonio had graduated University with a Teaching degree in Spanish and Math, but was more headstrong on teaching Spanish to the younger kids. So, without a second thought, he started sending his resume to schools he knew were nice and needed some new teachers. But, he mostly kept his sight on an Elementary school in Italy, close to where Lovino lived..

Yes, of course they were still together. And their bond was so strong, even though they have never met in person. Who knew you could fall so hard in love with someone and not have even met them face to face? Antonio says of course. And now, their relationship would, hopefully, take a much better step forward.

Antonio got onto Skype at nine o'clock in the evening, like every night when he and Lovino would talk to each other for as long as they could. Lovino at an early morning job, so he always went to sleep early, and that gave them about an hour every night to at least Skype and then they would text for the rest of the day. Antonio had a job, but in the evening, but in two weeks, he would have a completely new job..

At the beginning of the summer, Antonio had been given great news. Really, he had only been keeping his eyes on the school in Italy, and it definitely paid off. Starting this school year, Antonio would be the school's Spanish teacher and an assistive teacher in Math. And he was only a few minutes drive to Lovino. Antonio was moving away to Italy in a week, two of his friends helping him move his things. They would be leaving tonight, so this would hopefully be the last Skype call between them, and then they would be meeting in person. Lovino was the love of his life, and hopefully everything would work out for the young couple.

A few minutes later, Antonio got a call on Skype, smiling when he saw the picture of Lovino pop up. "Hola mi amor." He cooed when the call started, Lovino smiling even a little bit at the affection. "Ciao Ton. Hey what is going on at your place? It looks so empty." The Italian piped up, curious as to why everything seemed to be gone. "Oh! Uhh..I am moving tonight! It is a little farther away, and I had Gil and Franny help get all my stuff together. We are driving tonight to get to the new apartment I found. I got a job at an Elementary School, so I have to live closer!" He would say just yet which school..he wanted to surprise Lovino. "Oh really? Well, congratulations. And also on a new apartment. I liked the one you had though." Lovino shrugged, but he was happy for the other man.

"And I got a big surprise for you when I get moved in and everything! I..am going to mail you something, yeah! I just need to get your address so I can mail it to you, is that okay?" he has asked him for his address so many times before, But always forgot it. So, this wasn't anything new to ask.

"Again? Shit, Ton, you need to write the damn thing down." he huffed, but repeated his address to him like he had done so many times before. But, he couldn't help but get excited when it came to a surprise to be mailed to him. "So, you got me something? Do I get a hint?"

The Spaniard had made sure to write down the address and laughed as he shrugged to the question. "A hint? Well..let's just say you will get the biggest surprise of your life in a week's time, _mi cariño._" Lovino pouted, but couldn't help but blush. "Dumb hint if you ask me..though, it does get me thinking." he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

They continued on talking about their weeks so far, talking about normal things. And then when they heard the calling of Gilbert and Francis from Antonio's end, they both seemed to slump and get gloomy. They usually talked for much longer than this..but, they would be fine until next time.

"I love you so much, Lovi. I'll text you when we head out on the road, okay? And then I will make sure to get pictures of my apartment for you!" Lovino smiled a bit, blushing and rolling his eyes as he leaned forward a bit. "Take your time. If you are going to be on the road then you better make sure to get a nap in, especially if you will be driving." Antonio laughed, nodding. "Of course,and I am glad you worry about me like that."

They went quiet for a moment, until the Spaniard's friends started to tell at him again, making them gloom again. But, Lovino spoke up first after that, even smiling a bit again.

"I love you, babe. Now get going before they have to drag you away from the computer." Antonio grinned, nodding as he blew him a kiss. "Si, _mi amor, _and I love you so so much. I will text you later." That was their last exchange before Antonio logged off, ready to set out to Italy for his new job and to finally be able to meet the love of his life.

"Here I come, Lovino!"


End file.
